Fièvre Passive
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Sam a toujours été un grand penseur. En général, il pense à la façon de sauver son frère, ses proches, les innocents, l'humanité, tout le monde... À force de se sacrifier pour les autres, il réalise un soir qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps. Pourtant, le danger est loin. Qu'est-ce qui le tient éveillé alors ? Ne devrait-il pas penser à lui plutôt ? Deux questions, une réponse...
1. SONG : Coldplay - Magic

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.

* * *

— J'ai beaucoup pensé à nous, tu sais.

Castiel renifle. Un détail insignifiant qui ne veut rien dire, ne signifie rien, mais c'est un détail qui vaut mieux qu'une absence totale de réaction. Sam a besoin de n'importe quoi, de quelque chose qui éclaire ses monologues nocturnes, lui montre la voie sous les néons agressifs de la chambre. Alors, il se raccroche à ça, un reniflement.

Les yeux de l'ange sont à moitié fermés, un peu endormis, un peu perdus, pas vraiment intéressés. Le bleu y est toujours aussi intense. Auprès de lui, un homme trop grand le fixe gentiment, assis au bord du lit, presque honteux d'être ici et il a bien raison. Sa posture détendue, courbée pour mieux appréhender le visage couché, n'inspire que la réflexion. Il n'y a pas de morts, pas de danger, pas de crainte, aucune excuse à sa présence. Son aura dégage une pointe de soupirs et le dormeur le sait, le ressent lui aussi, cette atmosphère molle, lourde d'allégresse. Les murs respirent profondément, pris de somnolence.

Par conséquent, Castiel ne prend même pas la peine de se redresser de sous les couvertures, sa tête enfouie quasi entièrement dans un coussin et sa gorge tendrement nouée par le sommeil. Seuls ses deux pupilles dilatées semblent réagir à la silhouette posée à sa hauteur. La lumière, d'abord indirecte, est désormais aveuglante. Il veut se rendormir et oublier qu'on le dérange en ces temps tranquilles. Ce n'est pas le moment de perturber son sommeil, surtout sans raison cruciale à la clef. Morphée le comble de ses bras tièdes et de ses rêves doux, tandis que Sam appartient au monde du dehors, à l'Apocalypse et aux anciens cauchemars qu'ils ont vécus. Il ne fait pas le poids face à elle, et ce, simplement parce que l'être divin n'a pas envie d'affronter cela maintenant. Malgré le ton grave à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses oreilles fatiguées, malgré les syllabes languissantes qui lui ont été murmurées, malgré l'air mystérieux, malgré la confidence, son esprit l'invite à refermer ses paupières et à se replonger dans le silence. Il est en quête de repos, voilà tout.

Devant la mine apathique de Castiel, l'échine du chasseur est parcourue d'une décharge électrique. Il frissonne et ne pense qu'au froid de ses pieds nus sur le béton du bunker. Quelle idée aussi, venir en pleine nuit pour lui avouer un truc pareil ! Quelle idée...

Pourtant, il insiste :

— Cas, s'il te plaît, réclame-t-il une octave plus basse encore, alors que sa main presse à travers la couche de tissu l'épaule du concerné.

Le contact est à peine perceptible, semblable à une caresse. Il s'étonne lui-même de ne pas rebrousser chemin et de quitter les lieux en catimini. Puis, l'ange papillonne à nouveau des yeux et il n'a plus de doute quant à sa venue à trois heures du matin. Il comprend pourquoi son instinct lui souffle toutes ses envies moites, ses ardeurs paresseuses. Il a fi d'attendre un quelconque réveil.

Son buste se penche si prêt qu'il hausse les sourcils, comme pour garder une certaine distance, et cette fois, il a la poigne ferme.

— Sam... marmonne au même instant le corps étendu.

Les doigts de Castiel se glissent hors du terrier et rabattent la couverture. L'air frais pique son nez et son cou, soudain nus. Sa bulle éclate aussitôt. Le regard froncé, il déglutit machinalement et le geste lui tire un bâillement. Bon sang, même quand tout va bien, paisible rime avec impossible.

D'un coup, il remarque Sam, étrangement proche, trop proche. Et contrairement à d'habitude, il se sent envahi par cette compagnie étrangère, comme s'il se découvrait un espace vital. Cependant, lorsque l'intrus se penche et encadre d'une main son menton, il apprécie ses lèvres pleines, sa langue brûlante. Un « Enfin ». Entre étonnement, abandon et bouffée de chaleur, tous ses muscles crépitent sous l'afflux de sensations, attisés par les doigts d'un autre autour de sa mâchoire. Les vapeurs du sommeil ont disparu.

Encore assis, le Winchester grogne et se meut si rapidement sous les couvertures que leur baiser préserve leurs deux souffles. L'odeur de la lessive glisse contre ses épaules jusqu'à les séparer du reste de l'Univers et il pèse brusquement de tout son poids sur Castiel. Un tourbillon s'anime dans le bas de son ventre. L'un gémit, sans qu'ils ne cherchent à savoir qui. Ils comblent un vide et cela a le goût de la tarte qu'ils avaient partagé la veille au dîner. Leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs langues enroulées, leurs respirations se confondent. Ce sont autant de réponses à leur attache latente. Ils sont le résultat d'une étincelle.

— Beaucoup...

Sam commence alors à retracer de ses lèvres la carotide offerte, avant de joindre ses doigts à ceux de Castiel et de redresser la tête. Leurs cœurs battent la chamade, l'écho est enivrant. Ils s'observent, là, dans le cocon que forme le blanc des draps autour d'eux. L'éclat de l'ampoule filiforme passe au travers et retrace leurs sourires silencieux.

Il y a une douzaine de secondes, ils ne se seraient jamais imaginés ainsi, baignés par un calme limpide. C'est toutefois le cas et l'homme, bien que terrestre, peut presque toucher la grâce de l'ange sur sa peau. Si sereine qu'il dépose une dernière fois sa bouche sur celle de Castiel, puis se laisse emporter par le sommeil, encore contre lui. Loin de ses propres démons, de ses pensées inassouvies et surtout, de ses insomnies.


	2. Barry White - Never Gonna Give You Up

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric Kripke.

* * *

 **De ma meilleure amie, je la cite :** Tu mets beaucoup [de temps] pour expliquer ce qui se ressent [entre les personnages], tu ne vas pas droit au but en quelque sorte. Je viens d'écrire un résumé très à la con de ton one-shot de façon pas sérieuse [aussi appelé "mon texte à la con plagié du tien"], je voulais te montrer comment une personne sans connaissance sur les textes et l'écriture écrirait la scène.

Tu mets l'ambiance. Tu es comme la lumière tamisée d'une pièce, les bougies éparpillées dans la chambre, les pétales de roses qui recouvrent le lit... ! Tu es _l'ambiance qui fait tout_. *sparkles sparkles*

 **De moi-même, je me cite :** Je ne fais que ça, mettre l'ambiance. *emoji cool*

* * *

Sam arrive dans la chambre de Castiel, vide de bruits et de mouvements, seulement ceux de l'ange. Il s'approche de lui, doucement, et s'assied sans vraiment chercher à le réveiller.

— Bébé... faut qu'on parle.

L'ange ouvre légèrement les yeux, dérangé par cette voix familière. Que vient-il faire à 3 heures du matin ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait poser ses grandes fesses sur son lit sans qu'il le remarque ? Il décide de l'ignorer. Son lit est trop confortable actuellement.

— Bruh.

Castiel lui fait gentiment un doigt d'honneur masqué par ses draps avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il sent une main digne des mangas yaoi et regarde l'élan qui approche son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchent, et s'ensuit un baiser bien langoureux. Du Barry White se fait entendre depuis le mental de Sam. Le cornu se tape l'incruste dans le lit de son ange qui ne dit rien, même si, il le pense très fort : « MY BED. MY RULES. »

Les deux se regardent, l'un détendu et heureux, l'autre, totalement dans les vapes mais totalement satisfait du baiser surprise.

(Là c'est « BONJOUR je viens pour ce booty. » #noromancebro

J'espère sincèrement que mon texte t'as pas fait douté de ton talent, continue d'écrire pls, pour toi, ton âme, ton cœur et ton plaisir yaoiste.)

* * *

 **On peut l'applaudir, je crois ! *clap clap***


End file.
